yugiohroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuto Rakuba
History Ryuto is a young duelist who came out of a family of 5:His father, mother himself and his little sister and brother. Yet on a thursday night 7 years ago his parents died, presumed due to a car crash. After the accident it left him traumatised with his little brother and sister. He moved with his sister and brother to his aunt who had an orphanage where they had to live with all orphans there. During this time Ryuto's sister got bullied alot making him overprotective of his sister abdoning his little brother a bit. This is when during a trip to Domino city where he first found about Duel monsters. He quickly build his first deck(A photon deck) which he used to duel the orphans there. His sister build an ammazones deck while his brother build an E-hero deck. While his sister and him bond grew, his little brother started to dislike him for not caring for him leaving him alone. Then the worst of all happen his aunt became to sick and couldn't care for them anymore. So now they could only survive in the big world was by being adopted themself. After a while there was a rich and famous duelist who appeared seeking for a son or daughter, as despite being famous pretty lone and wanted nothing more then a chlid. His sister seeing an oppertunity she wanted to duel him(As he wanted only to adopt a great duelist.), but became sick so Ryuto had to replace her using her own deck. After a long duel leaving Ryuto with nothing more then 100 lp left he won using mystical space typhoon to destroy the annoyng spell which in return destroyed the duelist monsters. after that he quickly won with amazonnes archer's effect. Yet the duelist said he couldn't adopt all 3 of them so Ryuto decided that he would stay here and take care of his aunt not seeing his brother and sister anymore. Before both left he gave his photon deck to them saying it would be a reminder for them. They retured the same by giving 1 card of his deck back and His siter gave her most valuable possesion a special limited edition coin showing the dark magician on one side and the millenium puzzle on the other which was said to give. She had won one of the 5 ones in a contest. Despite his little brother not liking him he gave his favorite trap card to him saying it always brings luck in bad times. Now he wants to be the greatest duelist ever because he has something to fight for, because who knows maybe once in a tourney he'll see them back again as great duelists? (Yes a really long history, sue me if want. I'm proud of it.) Personality After his victory on the great duelists he devoloped a cocky personality, because he now believes that he's unbeatable. He hates to lose alot making him scream out of anger. If he loses he won't duel anybody else till he beats the person. despite of this cocky and angry personality when dueling, he's actually pretty nice to his friends and can be overprotective of them sometimes. Whatever would happen he always tries to find a solution sometimes getting himself into even more trouble. He always knows when it's time to be serious and won't stop till he's the best. and just like his friends he keeps his deck close to him treating it carefullly , as if the cards itself were alive. Because of his love to become the greatst duelist ever he also has many idols like Yugi moto, Seto Kaiba and the Falcon family. He also tries to be Don Juan/ Casanova when he sees a girl he likes. But what nobody knows is that he has a hidden dark side and alot more secrets............ Card List Category:Characters Category:Obelisk Blue Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Cocky Nature